Beverages or wine is one of the most commonly used consumer goods, these beverages or wine is accommodated in fixed containers, such as closed bottles, open cups and so on.
The existing light emitting device arranged on a bottle or a cup is adhered to the bottle or the cap by glue, the light emitting device is bore by a soft pad, after improvement, a filling layer is additionally arranged on the pad, and the filling layer can fill uneven places on the bottle, so that the stability of the bottle or the cup after placement is improved. A circuit board and electronic components and parts of the light emitting device are exposed from a middle area of the pad, and liquid in the bottle or the cup filled with liquid splashes onto the circuit board in a use process to damage the circuit board.